With the proliferation of mobile applications in general, for example in the corporate environment, the task of assigning these applications to the right users in the organization, and managing the assignments, is consuming more and more time and resources. For example, a role or other group that is merely a denominator or a folder has no context as to what can and should be encompassed by the role. In addition, various platforms or other environments exist (e.g., types of mobile devices, desktop or browser environments), each associated with multiple tools, for example to manage the applications for each individual user, configure the user's email and to deactivate a mobile device if it is lost. Managing many environments for many users can also be create a security risk for the organization.